myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Diskussion:MYRA-Regel2
Frühere Diskussionen Haben wir im Blick. Das gilt vor allem für * die Kulturhoheitsdiskussion im MyraForum * Kultur in der WdW-Regel ** Kulturberichte ** Kulturpräferenzen * Wie man Kultur schreibt * Kulturelle Romantik * Myrakultur und der Sense of Wonder Sechs-Augen-Prinzip Kultur wirkt dann wenn der Spielleiter sie so gesichtet, bewertet und für gut befunden hat - und sichtbar, verbindlich für die Realität Myras, wird es mit der Veröffentlichung im Boten. Und dann kann sie auch in der MyraPedia landen. Mit Quellen in welchem Boten das steht. Und das wäre auch ein Nachweis von Qualitätskontrolle: MyraPedia Artikel mit Quellenangabe wurden vorher gesichtet, was im Boten steht ist Realität. Und bei Kultur-ohne-Spiel, die also weder Rollenspielrunden noch in WdW ausgewertete Kontinente betrifft, kommt das Sechs-Augen-Prinzip zum Tragen: Wenn zwei Reichsspielleiter oder Spielleiter die nicht auf dem entsaprechenden Kontinent (also nicht selbst betroffen) sind, neue Kultur prüfen können sie helfen zu beurteilen, ob neue Kultur * sprachlich sauber geschrieben ist? * in sich stimmig ist? * zur bisherigen Kultur des Reiches passt oder sie sinnvoll ergänzt? * nicht in die Hoheit anderer Reiche eingreift? * das Gleichgewicht des Segmentes nicht gefährdet? * Myra bereichert? Können diese Prüfenden alle Fragen eines hier nur erstmal vorgeschlagenen Katalogs bejahen, geben sie das frei und die neue Kultur kann auch ohne einen Segmentsspielleiter myranische Realität werden und diese verändernd gestalten. So stelle ich mir jedenfalls das 6 Augen-Prinzip vor. Schon heute ist es ja auf Karcanon so, dass nicht ich als Spielleiter alleine etwas beurteile und entscheide, sondern Katuum und ich gemeinsam. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 01:38, 5. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Kommentare Sind hier willkommen, vor allem aber bis 15.03.2019 auf Discord im Projektkanal: https://discord.gg/KaSYMsu Ergänzungen Änderungen nur bis 05.02.2019 23:59 - Wünsche für weitere Ergänzungen bitte hier: Vorschläge Merhan Unter Ziel: *Separate Erwähnung von Autoren, denen eine Hilfe gegeben soll Geschichten und Romane für Myra zu verfassen und zu veröffentlichen. Möglicherweise hier, als seperater Punkt Eintritt ins Spiel, in die Simulation, ins Projekt *Wie geschieht eine Aufnahme ins Projekt Myra? Für den Mitwirkenden - Selbstvorstellung in der Myrapedia, Anmeldung bei Discord, Eintritt in die Facebookgruppe? Selbstverpflichtung, die Regeln einzuhalten? Finanziell, Verein? *Wie erfährt ein künftiger Mitwirkender, welche Möglichkeiten er hat? Stellenangebote? Soll es, von der Projektseite her, Wunschfunktionen geben, an denen neue Mitwirkende aktiv sein sollen, z.B. als Politiker im Kaiserreich Karcanon? Unter Möglicher Inhalt - Zusätzlich *Als neue Idee - sollte es vielleicht ein Experimentierfeld geben, ähnlich Prämyra, in dem neue Mitwirkende sich zunächst als Kulturschreiber, Weltebnbastler, Rollenspielleiter ausprobieren können, ohne den folgenden Anforderungskatalog zu kennen oder einzuhalten? Der Katalog könnte abschrecken. Anschließend könnte ihr werk, unter Beachtung der Kriterien, übernommen werden *Akzeptierte Dateiformate, Bildformate, Schriften Unter Möglicher Inhalt - Was ist, was will das Projekt Myra *Menschen zusammenführen, welche Interesse an Fantasy haben - Rollenspieler, Weltenbastler, Autoren, auch als Veranstalter (Tübinger Tolkien Tage) Unter möglicher Inhalt - Was ist Kulturhoheit *Rasse oder Volk als weitere Grenze der Kulturhoheit (wann darf jemand Kultur z.B. über die Thellen Aentir / einen einzelnen Thellen Aentir schreiben) *Wie sehr sind ein angebotener Raum (eine angebotene Rasse und ein Volk, so sie weiter begrenzen) als Verpflichtung zu verstehen, wie weit schränkt eine einmal getroffene Wahl ein? (z.B.: Ein Weltenbastler möchte eine Handelsstadt beginnen, findet den Handel aber bald uninteressant und möchte seine Stadt lieber als Zentrum der Alchemie beschreiben. Soll er anderswo beginnen? In Jahrzehnten Alchemie entwickeln? Ein weiteres Gebiet beginnen, diesmal als Alchemist?) Unter möglicher Inhalt - Wie schreibt man Kultur für Myra *Hier könnte / sollte / müsste möglicherweise etwas Methodik, zur Namenswahl und zur Originalität stehen, Dinge, welche wir schon als separate Texte haben, welche bearbeitet werden könnten Unter möglicher Inhalt - zu erfüllende Kriterien *Struktur, Stil - möchten wir wirklich etwas verbindliches festlegen? wenn ja, was? Unter möglicher Inhalt - "Gültigkeit" der Kultur, Schnittstellen und Qualitätssicherungsmaßnahmen *Haben wir Personal, insbesondere Leute, die vier von sechs Augen stellen, nicht am Segment beteiligt sind aber dennoch Qualitätssicherung leisten können? *Beleg der Überprüfung - das verlangt viel Arbeit und Formalismus selbst für wenig Kultur, der hoffentlich nie benutzt werden muss. Ich verstehe die Idee, aber ich sehe mehr Aufwand als Nutzen Merhan (Diskussion) 11:42, 5. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Lasst sie doch alles machen Lasst sie doch endlich loslegen, wer braucht denn noch eine Regel? Solange sie keine Laserwaffen entwickeln können sie einfach mal Kultur schreiben. Und schön wäre es, wenn ihr Werk zu der bisherigen Kultur in dem Land zu dem sie etwas schreiben passen würde. Und wenn nicht, dann war es halt vor einigen hundert Jahren so wie er geschrieben hat, und bis zur Jetztzeit hat es sich eben so verändert wie es in den anderen Kulturberichten zu dem Land steht. Entscheiden soll das der WdW-Spieler oder Reichsspielleiter (wenn vorhanden), sonst der zuständige Spielleiter und wenn es weder noch gibt dann entscheiden halt wir (WGW&Franz). Es braucht keine Regel für die Regel. Legt halt los! --Katuum-von-TaronDonUmn (Diskussion) 17:27, 10. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Wenn sie denn dürften wie sie wollten Es ist dir vielleicht nicht bewusst, Katuum, aber für einen Myraner befindest du dich in einer priviligierten Situation. Du hast die alleinige Kulturhoheit über Taron dn Umn inne, eines großen Reiches mit üppigen Ressourcen und einigen Sonderregeln, welche ihm weitere Vorteile sichern. Du kennst deinen Spielleiter persönlich, kannst ihn für Fragen kurzfristig erreichen und sicher sein eine schnelle Antwort zu erhalten. Du hast einige Jahrzehnte Spielerfahrung auf Myra. Andere Spieler beginnen das Spiel ohne Vorwissen, erhalten sich widersprechende und unvollständige Informationen über gültige Spielregeln und über vorhandene Kultur, welche sie dennoch beachten müssen. Ihre Ressourcen reichen für ihre Pläne nicht aus, Kultur, die sie schreiben wird als Hirngespinnst abgetan, über ihre Spielfigur wird über ihren Kopf hinweg bestimmt. Ihnen soll diese Regel helfen. Neue Weltenbastler und neue Regional- und Rollenspielleiter sollen einen Rahmen erhalten in dem sie an der Welt Myra mitarbeiten und miterschaffen können ohne dass sie von überraschen und scheinbar willkürlich auftretenden Einschränkungen abgestoßen werden. Statt dessen sollen sie eine wahre Vorstellung der Welt, Ansprechpartner und gültige Regeln erhalten. Welcher Fremde weiß schon, dass ihm fliegende Reitdrachen kaum möglich sind? Merhan (Diskussion) 19:13, 14. Feb. 2019 (UTC)